Wrong Side
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: What happens when Sheena finds herself on the wrong side of a hot spring, with her boyfriend Lloyd right in front of here wearing, nothing but a towel? How hot is the hot spring going to get?


Wrong Side

I do not own Tales of Symphonia it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

Warming the following story contains strong and strong language. Anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now

Lloyd and Sheena were staying at an inn in the mountains. The two of them had been climbing the mountains to celebrate their one year anniversary as a couple; it had been Sheena's idea! The two of them had found a nice cozy inn on the mountain they were climbing and decided that they would stay there for the weekend. Even though Lloyd and Sheena had been together for a whole year and love each other a lot, there were still in the making out stage. Still Sheena was okay with Lloyd putting his hands on her breasts and butt, as long as he let her cup his crotch.

Anyway it was night time now and the two of them had just eaten dinner together. The inn that they were staying at had a hot spring; there was a stone wall in its center dividing the man's side and the woman's side. Sheena was a bit disappointed to learn it wasn't mixed; the last inn she and Lloyd had stayed at had a mixed hot spring. Then again unlike this inn where they were the only people there, the inn with the mixed hot spring had been packed. Even though Sheena would have been perfectly alright bathing with Lloyd, she would not have liked the idea of some of bathing with a bunch of guys she didn't know.

Still if Lloyd has asked her to bathe in that hot spring with her, she would not have said no. Still Lloyd hadn't asked her and that was that. When Lloyd and Sheena were done with their dinner, they both went to their room to relax for awhile. Afterwards Lloyd went to go to the hot spring and Sheena decided to go as well. She went into the changing room and even though there were plenty of towels there, she decided to go into the hot spring nude. Sheena quickly removed all her clothes until all she had on were her dark blue bra and panties.

Sheena then pulled off her panties and removed her bra. She smiled to herself as she walked into the hot spring, this was the first time in her entire life she had entered a hot spring without a towel to cover her nakedness and it felt great! Sheena waited into the hot spring and sighed as she felt wonderful warmth of the hot spring warm her. Suddenly Sheena saw Lloyd resting against a rock in the hot spring. The hot spring had been so warm and relaxing that it had actually made him fall asleep.

Sheena quickly realized that she was on the wrong side of the hot spring. She had bathed in the hot spring the previous night and there hadn't been a rock in the girl's side of the hot spring. Sheena was completely naked and Lloyd was right in front of her. Sheena blushed bright red, but quickly realized that she could easily slip out and leave and Lloyd would never know that she had been there.

Still the thought of Lloyd sleeping in the hot spring made her nervous. Sheena had heard many stories of people falling asleep while bathing and drowning. Given the fact that Lloyd was a heavy sleeper Sheena knew that there was a fair chance that he would drown. So Sheena decided that it would be best if she woke him up. Sheena gently walked over to Lloyd and gently put her right hand on his bare chest. She saw that Lloyd had a towel wrapped around his waist and that he wasn't naked, which kind of made Sheena feel a bit disappointed. Sheena felt Lloyd's heart gently beating and she smiled as she gave him a feather soft kiss on the lips. That didn't wake him up though. So Sheena kissed Lloyd again and Lloyd started kissing her back before he even awoke.

As soon as Lloyd's eyes opened he awake to find his girlfriend kissing him and Lloyd deepened their kiss and instantly put his hands on Sheena's breasts and was meet with the feeling of warm soft flesh and Sheena's nipples. Lloyd eyes shot open as he became fully awake and instantly took his hands off Sheena's breasts and blushed bright red as he realized that Sheena was naked in the guy's hot spring with him!

Lloyd was simply stunned by what was happening. He quickly tried to apologize and Sheena covered her breasts with her left arm and put a finger to Lloyd's lips and said, "its okay Lloyd, I'm just glad that your awake. You know you really shouldn't fall asleep in a hot spring."

Lloyd replied, "Yeah…wait I second Sheena what are you doing in the guy's side of the hot spring?"

"Oh I just walked in the wrong side; I guess I should leave now; unless you want me to stay."

Lloyd did his best to keep his eyes on Sheena's face as he replied, "Sure you can stay I mean if you want to."

"Yeah I should stay, at least to make sure you don't fall asleep again."

"Trust me I won't."

Lloyd and Sheena sat down next to each other and they tried to strike up a conversation. They both sat down so the water was up to their necks and they couldn't really see anything. After awhile Sheena gave Lloyd a loving and deep kiss on his lips that he gladly returned to her. While they were kissing, Lloyd felt himself grow very bold as he licked Sheena's lips demanding entrance.

Sheena complied and opened her mouth and she and Lloyd had a tongue battle. Lloyd's member harden as steam rose from the hot spring. Sheena and Lloyd continued their tongue battle until they had to break for air. When that happened Lloyd though about taking his towel off so he could be naked like Sheena, but he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with it. Sheena gave Lloyd a quick wink to let him know it was okay and Lloyd sighed and took his towel off and became as naked as Sheena.

Lloyd erection was hidden by the hot spring water. However, Sheena could tell by looking into his eyes that he was aroused. Sheena kissed Lloyd's forehead and then Lloyd stood up unashamed and unembarrassed. Sheena blushed as she saw a naked man for the first time in her life; Lloyd had a strong chest, brown pubic hair and a hard erect seven inch long member. Sheena was shocked by Lloyd's bold move, but she could not deny that she was highly enjoying feasting him up with her eyes.

Lloyd put his hands on his hips and Sheena knew that it wasn't fair that he was baring everything while her body remained complexly hidden. So she stood up and showed everything to her beloved Lloyd. The moment that Lloyd saw Sheena's naked flash a pleasure developed in his balls and for a split second he feared he would come right there and then.  
Sheena was simply stunning; she had two immense sized round lovely breasts with nice big pink nipples. Her vagina was covered in lovely pubic hair that was just a big darker than the hair on her head and it perfectly covered her vagina.

Sheena swore that she saw Lloyd's member get even hard as he feasted her up with this eyes. The moment that Lloyd saw Sheena naked, he knew without a doubt that they had to become one tonight. Lloyd normally didn't like having lustful thoughts, but this was his girlfriend and Lloyd felt that it would be a crime if they didn't make love tonight. Lloyd needed to become one with her, but first he had to make sure that Sheena wanted to be one with him to.

So he and Sheena shared a quick kiss on each other's lips and when it ended Lloyd said, "Hey Sheena can I wash your back?"

"Sure just let me wash yours first."

"Okay."

Lloyd then turned around and Sheena washed his back and gave his butt a quick rub. When it was her turn Lloyd smiled when he saw how round Sheena's bottom was. He gave it a few quick rubs and then he gave it a nice squeeze that made Sheena blush in pleasure. Then he washed her back and when he was done doing that he asked Sheena if he could wash her front as well. She agreed and Lloyd then went to work washing her breasts and belly. Lloyd washed Sheena with a wash cloth and Sheena blushed in pleasure when she felt Lloyd's hands on her breasts.

Lloyd eventually dropped the wash cloth and gently placed his hands on Sheena's breasts. Sheena moaned in pleasure as Lloyd gently rubbed and squeezed her breasts, his erection pointed straight at her and with every nice small rub Sheena was losing more of her mind to pleasure.

Suddenly Lloyd took his hands off Sheena's breasts and kissed her nipples. Sheena moaned in pleasure as Lloyd took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled on it like a newborn. Pre cum flowed out of Sheen's vagina as Lloyd sucked on her nipple. Lloyd knew that he was getting her very aroused and while he was sucking on Sheen's nipple he made sure to flick it with his tongue. Sheena grabbed Lloyd by his hair and urged him on, while her vagina got wetter and wetter.

Lloyd reached down and touched Sheen's womanhood and felt it wet with something that defiantly was not water. He rubbed the outside of her vagina with his finger until he found her nub. He then rubbed it for awhile until Sheena was feeling so much pleasure that her knees were shaking. She gently whispered into Lloyd's ear and said, "Take me!"

Lloyd stopped sucking her nipple and the two of them kissed lovingly and passionately. Then they walked back to the changing room and Sheena laid down on the ground with her legs spread apart and her vagina opening completely exposed. Lloyd traced her vagina opening with his fingers until pre cum was running down Sheena's leg and she was so aroused that she could not speak any more.

Lloyd kissed her nipples, before he slowly started inserting his member into her warm pleasure cave. Sheena felt herself lost in a daze of pleasure until Lloyd broke her hymen and made them adults. Sheena moaned in pain as some blood dripped out of her and said, "Lloyd."

Lloyd gently put his hand on her face and said, "I'm here Sheena."

Sheena smiled at Lloyd as he started thrusting into her. With every thrust he took the pleasure they felt got greater and greater. Sheena felt her vagina walls getting tighter and tighter with every thrust Lloyd made. Lloyd's member got harder and harder as he prepared to cum inside of Sheena. Lloyd squeezed Sheena's breasts and gave her a deep and lovingly kiss on the lips. When their kiss ended Sheena moaned in pleasure and said, "I love you Lloyd!"

"I love you to Sheena."

As the pleasure grew Lloyd started thrusting into Sheena faster, as the pleasure grew he made his hands into fists and said, "Sheena I'm going to come!"

"So am I!"

A moment after Sheena said those words her vagina walls tightened and Lloyd thrust into her a few more times, before he found his release and came inside of her, Sheena came a moment later and they both screamed in bliss together as they came and felt nothing, but pure great and amazing pleasure! Their scream of pleasure was heard all over the mountain and when they were done cumming and the pleasure left them, they kissed lovingly and feel asleep in the changing room together, they found themselves in a real pickle when the cleaning staff walked in on them in the morning.

The End


End file.
